


A strange weakness

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Tickle Story, curious Venom, fluffy story, fluffy tickles, friendship between Eddie and Venom, they are like best friends now, ticklish!Eddie, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Living together with a Symbiote is anything but easy. Eddie has to find this out the hard way...





	A strange weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This movie was SO AWESOME!  
> I can't understand why so many people don't like it.  
> Because there is no spiderman in this movie? C'mon guys! Be a bit more open-minded!  
> After the Guardians of the Galaxy my second favorite Marvel movie now :D
> 
> I am honest: At first I wanted to write a very serious and dark one-shot, but then...this happened.  
> And I am NOT sorry for this haha.
> 
> BUT if you are looking for something sexual here, you will be disappointed, because this is what I will NEVER write.  
> This is pure friendship between Venom and Eddie; just saying.
> 
> Warnings in here: A lot of fluff and silliness and tickles ahead, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.
> 
> I am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language.
> 
> And I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
> Comments keep my motivation up to keep writing and updating, thank you.

Living together with a symbiote was anything but easy; Eddie had to find out the hard way.

From the moment of his “infection”, as Eddie liked to call it, until the fight against Riot, his life had changed greatly. 

Only a few weeks ago he would have called everybody crazy who would have told him that Aliens existed and now an Alien was practically living within his body. 

**“Hey! Who do you call Alien here, Eddie?”**

Venom’s deep and dark voice cut through his thoughts and the human winced. He still needed to get used to these sudden interruptions and he also shouldn’t forget about the fact that Venom was able to read his mind. They not only shared a body together, but also their minds…or at least Venom was able to read in Eddie’s mind. The journalist on the other hand had absolutely no idea what was going on inside Venom’s mind, since he wasn’t able to read his thoughts. 

Great…

But then, he couldn’t help but smirking at Venom’s question and the slight annoyed tone in his voice. He knew that the symbiote hated it whenever he gave him weird nicknames, such as “Alien” or other mean things. The word he hated the most was “parasite” and Eddie found himself using the cursed word way too often for his pal’s taste, but he didn’t care. Even if Venom treated him to eat his liver or other organs within his body, he kept on teasing him, since Eddie knew that the symbiote wasn’t serious with his threats. 

Nevertheless, he should better not overdo it, since Venom’s temper was of a short nature.  
Often he had emerged all of a sudden and had growled at him darkly, scaring him so much that he had almost gotten a heart attack and whenever Eddie looked at those long, razor sharp teeth, he swallowed hard and decided to apologize for calling his new found friend a “parasite” or an “alien” and decided to go back to minding his own business. 

And here was the second problem: Venom liked to eat and he ate much. A bit too much for Eddies taste, but since he didn’t want to go out for another killing tour, in which Venom decided to look for some human snacks, he had to feed the monster within him as often as he could and thus his well-deserved peace suffered under this a lot. And it was anything but easy to please the symbiote, since he wasn’t a millionaire, as he had tried to explain to his friend. Food was expensive, especially if someone ate as much as Venom did, but the symbiote seemed to not care for this problem at all, for he always said that a cow or a few “bad humans” would also do it. But that was something Eddie was not okay with and thus he tried his best to feed his new friend as often as he could. And in that time he had found out that Venom liked chocolate and tater tots a lot. 

Eddie still had to grin at him, whenever he ate another chocolate bar in front of him and Venom didn’t understand what was so damn funny about this. Humans had a weird sense of humor in his eyes, but then, he didn’t care as long as his human friend would keep on feeding him all those nice things. And if he didn’t get them, he just ate what he could reach and Eddie remembered well, how Venom had even ate the newspaper, as he had tried to read in it…and had spit it out after chewing on it for a few seconds with a disgusted looking face. He also liked to eat the things which Eddie had made for himself, like an oven pizza for example, which he had just bought. He was usually using one of his dark tendrils to poke Eddie’s shoulder, making him look to the side and while he was distracted, Venom snatched the piece of Pizza out of his hand, or sometimes he snatched the whole pizza from the plate and ate it and Eddie was anything but amused by this. Or, like the other day, he had seen Venom chewing on the TV remote and it had been a hard fight to get this thing out of his mouth. In the end he had to buy a new remote and whenever he thought about this, he growled.

At least he had managed to explain to his pal that there were certain things, that weren’t made for eating and that he should keep his teeth away from those things… 

And today was another day where Venom wanted to try out new things and thus they had to go out for a little shopping tour, but Eddie wasn’t interested in this kind of activity at all today. His day had been long and the symbiote inside of him didn’t make it better whenever he interrupted his thoughts so rudely. He just wanted to take a nice, hot shower, get dressed in some cozy clothes and then throw himself onto his bed and do…nothing at all. And that’s exactly what he did now.

He just came out of his shower, dried his short hair, got dressed in his favorite pajamas (for which he earned more mockery from Venom, but he tried to ignore the symbiote as good as he could) and then he threw himself onto his bed, turned on the TV and tried to relax. His well-deserved rest lasted for perhaps five minutes until Venom emerged from his shoulder like a giant alien-like snake and looked at him from those huge, white eyes of his, which gave Eddie the shivers whenever he looked at them. But he tried to keep his coolness and waved Venom off. 

“Come on buddy, you are in the way. I can’t see the TV screen anymore.”

**“We are hungry, Eddie.”**

“Oh no. We are not hungry. And now get out of the view.”

The symbiote growled, as Eddie tried to look past him and at the TV screen, ignoring him as best as he could and when there was something which he hated, then it was being ignored. But as it looked like, he wasn’t able to intimidate Eddie tonight, for the human didn’t care whenever he growled at him and he only rolled his eyes, when he told him that he would just eat him instead.

“We both know that you won’t eat me. If I die, you will die as well. Wasn’t that what you told me?”

**“Yes!”**

Eddie smirked at him.

“Well, too bad for you then, huh? And now be a good friend and move out of my view. I am going to order us something later, but I wanna relax for at least an hour now. You aren’t going to starve in that time, right?” 

**„No…“** was the only answer Eddie got then and satisfied with himself and that he had won this tiny battle between them, he crossed his arms and legs and leaned back in his pillow and tried to enjoy the TV program, as Venom disappeared again. But of course today had to be only garbage in the TV and Eddie decided to read through today’s newspaper instead, which lay next to him on his bedside table. He decided to leave the TV on, since he knew that Venom also liked to watch TV here and there, after he had learned that neither the TV remote, nor the TV itself weren’t made to be eaten. And in fact it didn’t take long, until the symbiote emerged again and used one of his tendrils to press the buttons on the TV remote. 

Eddie had to hide his grin behind his newspaper and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from mocking his friend, as he suddenly heard Spongebob’s voice from the TV screen. 

Yeah, the big, bad Alien loved to watch a kiddy show, how cuuuuute...

That thought was so ridiculous that Eddie had to keep himself from laughing and before Venom was reading in his mind again, he decided to focus back on his newspaper and it also didn’t take long for him until he was back reading through different articles and totally forgot about his surroundings or that he shared his small apartment (and also his body) with a hungry alien. 

And so the minutes passed and Venom started to feel more and more bored. Even the TV program started to bore him after a while and he started zapping through the TV channels and throwing dark looks at Eddie every now and then, but the human wasn’t able to see said dark looks, since he was still reading this blasted piece of paper. He wanted to do something, wanted to eat something…or someone, but Eddie had to move his ass out of this bed and go outside to buy him something nice to eat. Of course he would have been able to take over Eddie’s body and force him to go outside, but he didn’t want to do this, since he knew this wouldn’t do anything good for their friendship. And he liked this planet and wanted to see more of it and he needed Eddie for that. And besides: He really started to like this meat snack on two legs; especially after all they went through. He had saved his life and he had done the same for Eddie. The human called him “friend” and Venom liked this word. He liked it in fact very much and he didn’t want to destroy this gift of their friendship by forcing Eddie to do something he didn’t want to and thus he had to be patient and wait until Eddie would move out of this bed. 

But his boredom got worse with every minute that passed and he decided to focus back on the TV program and quickly changed the channels, when he saw some food commercials, which made his situation even worse. After a few more moments, he finally found a movie that kind of interested him…well, more or less. He was following the movie for quite some time, still totally bored and not really noticing anything that was happening on the TV screen, until something awakened his curiosity. He tilted his head questioningly, when he saw how the guy on the TV screen was threatening his girlfriend with something, after he had pinned her onto the bed, but instead of screaming in pain, she started laughing as he started touching her body. And Venom didn’t understand any of this. He followed this weird scene attentively and in fact he remembered already seeing something similar to this scene when he had been outside with Eddie that other day. They had been walking through a small park and Venom had watched the humans through Eddie’s eyes and he remembered seeing a human mother doing something similar to her child. He didn’t think about this for too long, almost forgot about this, but now it was back and the curiosity in him almost exploded. Not only because of the weirdness of the whole situation, but also because of the fact that the woman on the TV screen started begging and told her boyfriend to do anything he wanted to, if only he would stop with whatever he was doing to her. 

Hmm…was this working on Eddie too?

He didn’t know that, but this thought wouldn’t leave him alone anymore; didn’t matter how much he tried to focus his attention back on the movie, which had changed into a darker tone soon after this weird scene. He was looking at Eddie every now and then, but the human was still hiding himself behind his stupid newspaper and he seemed to be totally lost in it. 

Lost in it?

That meant, he wouldn’t notice anything anymore, right?

Venom’s lips curled up into a huge grin that showed all of his razor sharp fangs, as an idea popped up inside his head. A brilliant idea!

This was the perfect opportunity to try out this new found knowledge.

So, what did this male human do to the female one? 

He wiggled his fingers over her body, such as her sides or ribs, right?

Venom didn’t wait any longer and he manifested a small tendril and led it to Eddie’s side. He stroked it slowly and softly over his shirt-covered skin and it happened…nothing at all. Eddie only scratched his side with an annoyed sound, coming over his lips, after a few more attempts, before focusing his attention back onto his newspaper. And Venom couldn’t help but feeling slightly disappointed by the lack of response he had just received. But he wouldn’t give up so quickly and he tried it again, pushing the tendril a bit deeper into his shirt this time and he even got a reaction now, for Eddie jumped and something that sounded like a squeak escaped his lips. The symbiote quickly pulled his tendril away and hid it, when Eddie looked down at his side and then dropped the newspaper slightly to look at Venom, but the symbiote was watching TV and pretended he wouldn’t have noticed Eddie’s strange reaction at all. But inwardly, he grinned like a Cheshire cat. It was working on Eddie. Perfect!

He waited until the human focused his attention back on his newspaper, before he launched a second attack on him; this time using two tendrils on both sides. And Eddie’s reaction was priceless, for he threw his newspaper away, as his whole body jumped and another loud and surprised sounding squeak escaped him.

“What the hell are you doing there, Venom?!” he hissed at him, but the symbiote could hear the slight hint of a giggle in his voice and kept on stroking his tendrils over his human friend’s sides, relishing in those funny sounds that escaped him while doing so and he also enjoyed the sight of him, squirming around and trying to shove the tendrils away from his body. And he also didn’t bother to answer his question. Eddie had two functional eyes inside his head and he could see what he was doing there, so why bother to answer this question if he already knew the answer? Humans could be so weird… 

“Dude! S-stop that! That tihickles!” he said, giggling and Venom even stopped with what he was doing there, only to lift his head up and look at the human questioningly.

**“What is tickles?”**

His voice sounded so confused that Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle at this and he sat up and gave his friend an amused look.

“What you were doing to me. We call this tickling.”

**“What is this?”**

Okay, this was getting awkward…

“Uhh, well…you touch somebody’s tickle spots and they start laughing.”

The confused look on the symbiote’s face told Eddie that he understood nothing at all. 

**“Why would you start laughing, if somebody touches you? That doesn’t make sense at all, Ed.”**

“Well V, you don’t have to understand it. It’s a human thing. And it’s unpleasant, so don’t do it again.”

**“Why is it unpleasant? I thought you humans would feel good when you laugh?”**

“Some people do feel good while getting tickled, since it can be a lot of fun, but some humans don’t like it, because it can feel like a torture for them. It was also used as a torture method in the past, you know?”

**“Really?”**

“Yes, really. And could we please stop talking about this now? Just watch TV or sleep or do whatever you want. Just give me some rest, will you?”

But Venom wasn’t thinking about giving him some rest. Oh no. This whole thing was way too intriguing to him to just drop it and pretend this conversation never happened. Besides, after all what Eddie had told him about this weird thing, it seemed like he had just found the perfect method to make the human get out of the bed and buy him some goodies. Some more of this chocolate stuff would be nice, since he had eaten the last bar yesterday…

He didn’t even give Eddie the chance to grab his newspaper again. He attacked him right away, wiggling his two tendrils back into his sides, for this spot seemed to be pretty effective on him and in fact, Eddie started giggling right away, trying to shove his tendrils away from him. 

“Hehehey! W-will you stop thahat alreahahady??” 

**“No. Me think this is fun!”**

Oh great! What could be worse than an Alien that just found out what tickling was and who found it a fun way of passing some time?

An Alien who was able to read his mind and who growled darkly when he heard that blasted word again.

**“I am no Alien!”** he growled and Eddie could feel how the tickling intensified, as the tendrils dug a bit deeper into his skin, wiggling their way up to his ribs. But Eddie quickly pressed his arms against his body, blocking their way and he also tried to stop giggling like a little kid. But of course his friend had to be one of the mean ones, since he manifested a few more tendrils and used them to grab his arms and pry them off of his sides and pinned them above his head, leaving him open and vulnerable for the next tickle attack, which followed quickly. And apparently his friend was a fast learner, or he was just curious and tried different body parts to make him laugh. 

Venom on the other hand focused all his attention on Eddie’s body reactions right now, since he wanted to find out if he had more of these so called “tickle spots” or not. And he had in fact more, since he reacted really strong whenever a sneaky tendril brushed over the sides of his stomach. The symbiote also tried to understand why he reacted so strong. Was it because of all those important organs within Eddie’s stomach? Whenever he attacked such areas, he got a stronger reaction, since the human’s body jumped and he squeaked and he tried to roll away from his tendrils. But why would it make a human laugh, if he touched parts of his body that would usually cause a lot of pain? He didn’t understand this at all, but it was fun for him. A lot of fun, what his ever widening grin confirmed and he kept on going and decided that he could think about this later. And maybe, just maybe, Eddie would tell him more about this strange human weakness later. Sadly he wasn’t able to read anything in his mind right now, since Eddie only thought about how to get away from the tickling and this provided no new information’s at all for him. Such a shame. Well, then he had to experiment a bit more and find out on his own how this worked…

“Ahh! No! No! Stop ihihihit! P-please! B-buddy, no! Come ohohon mahahan, stop thahahat! Ahhh! No! I am s-sorry that I cahahahalled you an Aliehehehen! I won’t do it agahahain! J-just stop it!” Eddie begged and slowly his giggle fit turned into a full blown laughing fit, when more and more tendrils attacked his upper body and when he could feel how some of them disappeared underneath his shirt and tickled their way from his sides up to his ribs. He could feel how the tips of the tendrils were rubbing over his protruding bones, as if they would count them and that made him squeal and arch his back and finally the dam broke and he laughed and started squirming around in his friend’s strong grip, like a fish out of water and drumming his legs wildly onto his mattress in a pitiful attempt to bear the tickling. 

“Stop! Stop! Stohohop! Pleahahahase! Ahhh nohohoho! C’mohohon buddy…hahaha…please stohohohop! Y-you are t-torturing mehehehe!”

The symbiote ignored his begging, only grinned at him and he dug his tendrils a bit deeper into his ribs, slightly tickling upwards and heading straight for his armpits and he could feel, how Eddie’s arms were shaking already, as he tried to free them from his strong grip. But he couldn’t do it and to tease him some more, Venom stretched his arms a bit more out, making him even more vulnerable to his tickle attack. 

**“Look at you, Eddie. You’ve got bones that break easily. Lots of flesh that bleeds easily and you’ve got this strange weakness…you humans are weak!”**

“N-n-no need to gehehet personahahahal y-you damn pahahaharasite!” 

There was it: The word which he hated the most! 

A low growl broke away from Venom’s throat and the symbiote attacked him so vigorously that Eddie was soon crying with laughter as those blasted tendrils roamed over his whole upper body now, tickling over his sides, his ribs, his belly and even under his arms or wiggling a small tendril inside his belly button. He also started attacking his hips (but always careful not to go further down, since Eddie had told him that this was a no-no area and that he would find a way to kill him, would he dare to even think about touching him there) and even his neck and ears at some point, after he had found out how sensitive (ticklish) Eddie was there and soon the human was squirming around so much, that he had to restrain his flailing legs as well. 

“Y-you bahahahastahahard! Ahhhhahahaha stohohohohop!” 

But the symbiote just leaned over him, grinning right into his fire red face, when Eddie managed to open one of his eyes to look at him. 

**“That’s what you get for calling us such nasty names!”**

He knew that he was just messing with him now, that he wasn’t seriously angered by him calling him “parasite” or “alien” once again; he could see that at the way he grinned at him. His grin was slightly evil and highly amused at the same time and strangely this made him laugh even harder and soon he could feel how one little tear already rolled down his flushed cheek. He still squirmed around like a fish out of water in this strong grip, but he knew that he would never be able to escape the tickling, since Venom was attached to his body and this would make it impossible for him to get away from the attack; being held down or not. 

Great…

“O-okay! Okahahahay! I tahahahake it bahahahack! Y-you heahahar me?? I am sohohohorry!!” he pressed through his loud laughter and he arched his back with another squeal, as he could feel how the tendrils on his belly dug a bit deeper into his skin. 

**“Really?”**

“Yehehehes, reahahahally!!”

**“Well, then…Apology accepted.”**

“Thehehen stohohohop tihihickling mehehehe!” 

**“We will stop, but only when you move your lazy ass out of this bed and get us something nice to eat. This chocolate stuff would be great…We love this!”**

“Ahhhh! F-fihihine! A-anythihihing you wahahahant…hahahaha…oh please, just stohohohop! I cahahahan’t tahahahake it anymohohohore! Pleahahahase!!”

Heh, that was pretty easy…

He kept on tickling him for a few more seconds, until he decided enough was enough and he quickly pulled his tendrils away from him and also released him and when he did so, Eddie immediately curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his body, still giggling and Venom couldn’t help but chuckle himself at this funny sight.

Humans…they could be so weird.

“Whahahat the hell was thahahat, V??”

The symbiote only grinned cheekily at him.

**“We saw it on the TV screen and wanted to try it out on you.”**

Eddie snorted at that, as he sat up and brushed his now tousled hair back.

“Well, if that’s the case, then no more TV for you, buddy.”

**“We will see about this, Eddie.”**

Oh man, what did he just start here?

This could only backfire on him; Eddie was sure about that.

Rule number one: Never mess around with a parasitic Alien.

**“Parasitic Alien?!”** , he heard the symbiote growl at him and out of the corner of his eyes, Eddie could see how the dark tendrils manifested once again and headed straight for his sides. 

And this time, Venom was even able to read something in Eddie’s mind:

_Oh shit, not again_ …


End file.
